Valentine's Days
by Lunara-chan
Summary: Recueil sur le thème de la St Valentin avec plein de couples différents : 3)Bourrés. Le titre résume très bien le couple Bacchus/Cana... Pour Jyanadavega !
1. La condition (Nalu or Nali ?)

Bonjour à tous et toutes !

Je me décide à poster un petit recueil avec comme thème la St Valentin. Je pense faire diverses couples et variés pour me défouler et retrouver un peu d'inspiration !

C'est court ou long ça dépendra de mon imagination. Je commence avec "petit truc"

J'en profite aussi pour dire que c'est ma participation au concours de la St Valentin sur Fairies Fans (CF. Monprofil).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

1. La Condition.

Mira avait posé une condition. Si les garçons n'offraient rien aux filles à la Saint Valentin, Natsu et les autres seraient de corvée durant un mois et d'après la barmaid, cela voudrait dire qu'il prendrait le « train » tous les jours pour aller chercher le ravitaillement d'alcool ou autre marchandise pour le bar de la guilde.

La connaissant, l'ex « Démone » en était bien capable et rien que d'y penser, Natsu en était déjà _malade_ ! Il avait donc pensé pour la première fois de sa vie à « La Saint Valentin », stupide fête pour les amoureux. Natsu Dragneel n'était pas amoureux vu qu'il ne savait même pas ce que c'était mais Mirajane lui a expliqué que le jeune homme pouvait offrir un cadeau à une fille qu'il « aimait bien » qui pour lui était une amie précieuse. Facile ! Il avait toute suite pensé à Lucy… Mais lorsqu'il aperçut par la suite Lisanna entrain de rire avec Cana, le doute s'était installé dans un recoin de sa tête. S'il offrait un cadeau à l'une, l'autre serait sans doute déçue et vice-versa. Pouvait-il donc offrir un cadeau aux deux ?

Le Dragon Slayer aux cheveux roses n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de poser la question à Erza (Mira s'étant mystérieusement absentée à ce moment-là.) et avait été servi d'un regard –d'abord _étonné_ (Natsu Dragneel veut offrir un cadeau à une fille pour la Saint Valentin ? Y'a un problème quelque part là, non ?), puis _admiratif_ – parce qu'elle aimerait bien qu'une certaine personne y pense également (Après Natsu, tout était possible !) puis _furieux_ – parce qu'on n'offre certainement pas à deux filles en même temps ! Qu'elle avait dit avec sa fibre maternelle made in Titania. Bref, le cracheur de Feu n'était pas plus avancé que ça, au final…

Biska avait remarqué l'air désespéré du fils d'Igneel – ce qui n'arrive jamais, disons-le - et lui avait donné un simple petit conseil, suite à sa supplication de l'aider : « Laisse parler ton cœur. »

Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait suggéré – se rappelant par la suite que Natsu… Etait Natsu et que par conséquent, il était « encore» plus perdu. La jeune maman essaya alors de reformuler de la manière que même un enfant pouvait le comprendre mais c'est là que Cana décida d'entrer en scène, avec toute cette subtilité qui la caractérisait tant : « Puisque tu les aimes toutes les deux, pourquoi ne pas la jouer à pile ou face ? »…. Du Cana Alberona tout craché qui épata toute suite le jeune homme (En même temps, il en faut pas beaucoup…).

C'est ainsi que Natsu sut qui serait sa Valentine…

Elle ouvrit le petit paquet mal empaqueté et découvrit avec surprise une chainette en argent avec un petit dragon au bout (qui crachait du feu, en plus !).

« Sugoi Natsu ! » S'extasia la voix sucrée de sa Valentine. « C'est vraiment très beau ! »

« Vraiment ? » Répondit spontanément le jeune homme à la tignasse rosée. « C'est Happy qui m'a aidé à choisir. »

Il sentait le regard perçant dans son dos d'une certaine fille de Satan – qui en fait, se réjouissait du travail qu'elle avait réalisé sur son sujet de recherche du moment : Natsu Dragneel ou « le garçon qui ne pourrait trouver l'amour avec seulement dix ans d'âge mental. Le dur labeur avait porté ses fruits, on dirait !»

Sa Valentine se jeta dans ses bras et Natsu faillit partir à la renverse, troublé par le comportement de la jeune femme. Un baiser serait le bienvenue aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais « chaque chose en son temps ». Ce serait surement le prochain défi d'une certaine barmaid.

Toutefois, le Dragon Slayer de Feu remarqua la petite œillade de sa meilleure amie mais aussi son petite sourire espiègle. Il semble que Lucy ne lui en veuille pas, au contraire. Et _ça_, ça n'avait absolument pas de prix pour lui.

* * *

Perso, j'ai moi-même choisi au pif ! Hihi.

J'ai une autre version en tête, je la posterais bientôt !

Laissez des commentaires, même mauvais ! Il en faut pour motiver !

A bientôt !


	2. La condition - deuxième version (Natsu

Hello les gens ! Voici la deuxième version du premier OS !

Au début rien ne change, en fait c'est la fin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mira avait posé une condition. Si les garçons n'offraient rien aux filles à la Saint Valentin, Natsu et les autres seraient de corvée durant un mois et d'après la barmaid, cela voudrait dire qu'il prendrait le « train » tous les jours pour aller chercher le ravitaillement d'alcool ou autre marchandise pour le bar de la guilde.

La connaissant, l'ex « Démone » en était bien capable et rien que d'y penser, Natsu en était déjà _malade_ ! Il avait donc pensé pour la première fois de sa vie à « La Saint Valentin », stupide fête pour les amoureux. Natsu Dragneel n'était pas amoureux vu qu'il ne savait même pas ce que c'était mais Mirajane lui a expliqué que le jeune homme pouvait offrir un cadeau à une fille qu'il « aimait bien » qui pour lui était une amie précieuse. Facile ! Il avait toute suite pensé à Lucy… Mais lorsqu'il aperçut par la suite Lisanna entrain de rire avec Cana, le doute s'était installé dans un recoin de sa tête. S'il offrait un cadeau à l'une, l'autre serait sans doute déçue et vice-versa. Pouvait-il donc offrir un cadeau aux deux ?

Le Dragon Slayer aux cheveux roses n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de poser la question à Erza (Mira s'étant mystérieusement absentée à ce moment-là.) et avait été servi d'un regard –d'abord _étonné_ (Natsu Dragneel veut offrir un cadeau à une fille pour la Saint Valentin ? Y'a un problème quelque part là, non ?), puis _admiratif_ – parce qu'elle aimerait bien qu'une certaine personne y pense également (Après Natsu, tout était possible !) puis _furieux_ – parce qu'on n'offre certainement pas à deux filles en même temps ! Qu'elle avait dit avec sa fibre maternelle made in Titania. Bref, le cracheur de Feu n'était pas plus avancé que ça, au final…

Biska avait remarqué l'air désespéré du fils d'Igneel – ce qui n'arrive jamais, disons-le - et lui avait donné un simple petit conseil, suite à sa supplication de l'aider : « Laisse parler ton cœur. »

Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait suggéré – se rappelant par la suite que Natsu… Etait Natsu et que par conséquent, il était « encore» plus perdu. La jeune maman essaya alors de reformuler de la manière que même un enfant pouvait le comprendre mais c'est là que Cana décida d'entrer en scène, avec toute cette subtilité qui la caractérisait tant : « Puisque tu les aimes toutes les deux, pourquoi ne pas la jouer à pile ou face ? »…. Du Cana Alberona tout craché qui épata toute suite le jeune homme (En même temps, il en faut pas beaucoup…).

C'est ainsi que Natsu sut qui serait sa Valentine…

* * *

Qui l'eut cru ? Natsu avait réussi le pari de Dame Mirajane et allait à la rencontre de sa Valentine, bouquet de fleur et paquet en main.

Mais même après un « Pile ou Face » véridique, on ne peut pas aller contre l'amour. Le Dragon Slayer découvrit cela à ses dépens et surtout pour la « première fois de sa jeune vie ». En effet, les cadeaux lui échappèrent des mains à cet instant fatal : Sa Valentine – non, _SES_ Valentine étaient en train de recevoir un cadeau devant ses yeux et ce n'était pas ça qui le surprit (avec cette touche de contrariété qui se loge dans votre estomac !) mais plutôt le Valentin qui faisait son boulot en ce moment même.

Une main vint tapoter son épaule avec compassion. Il s'agissait de Cana – qui bouteille de saké au coin du bec observait la scène avec intérêt. Bon sang ! C'était quoi ce bordel ?

_Avec son sourire timide et ses joues rougies, Lisanna offrait un cadeau à… Lucy – qui ne semblait pas s'y attendre et répondit à son attention avec la même timidité. _

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Natsu avait perdu non seulement son droit de liberté pendant un mois mais aussi, les sentiments « masculins » qu'il éprouvait pour les deux filles et il ne savait pas trop _pourquoi_. Une fille pouvait-elle offrir un cadeau de Saint Valentin à une autre fille… ? Ne devrait-on pas dire Saint Valentine, à ce moment-là… ?

Mais attendez… Si c'était le cas, la condition de Mirajane ne devrait pas s'appliquer seulement aux hommes de cette guilde ! Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses avait oublié son but premier et ne fit pas attention à Cana qui avait ramassé ses cadeaux pour mettre son nez dans les fleurs parfumés que le mage de Feu avait spécialement ramassé. (Après tout ! Il n'en avait plus besoin, non ?)

Il était remonté à bloc ! Et prêt à faire « convaincre » l'ainée des Strauss à annuler sa condition. Il allait lui montrait de quel bois, il se chauffe ! Non mais oh !

* * *

Eh oui, j'ai écrit du yuri (enfin, vraiment tout minuscule en fait!) je dois être malade, moi qui ne suis pas fan de ni de ça, ni de yaoi ! (Qui sait peut-être que j'en ferais pour la Suite).

C'était ma première chute au départ mais ça faisait pas très sympa pour Natsu ! :p (J'ai fait un sacré jeu de mots à la fin aussi...Omg, je suis fatiguée !)

Merci de m'avoir lu et d'avoir commenté. Merci Jya, Ae et Blue qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un mot. Comme l'a demandé Blue, vous pouvez suggéré des couples !

Laissez-moi vos réactions pour cette deuxième version.

BIZ !


	3. Bourrés - Bacchana

**Hello ! Bonne Saint Valentin à tous les amoureux qui liront mon OS !**

**Ceci est un petit Bacchana comme l'a demandé Jya. J'ai commencé par cette proposition parce que j'ai eu un élan d'inspiration, Merci Jya !**

**Par contre, c'est du GRAND N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Eh oui, c'est l'histoire de deux alcoolos...**

**Merci pour vos commentaires !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

2. Bourrés.

Ils étaient complétement bourrés. Plus rien ne pourraient les atteindre. Ils étaient dans leur petit monde, complètement avachis sur la table du bar de Blue Pegasus. Bacchus riait sans savoir pourquoi, ses yeux bruns étaient « vides » mais bien imbibés d'alcool et un filet de bave s'échappa de ses lèvres pour rejoindre la surface de la table.

Cana – qui se servait un nouveau verre de saké – s'arrêta sur cette image parfaitement « indigne » d'un homme, un vrai. Et dire que ce mec était plutôt « sexy » en temps normal. _Enfin, je crois_, rajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. _Après tout, j'ai trop bu_. Comme d'habitude, dirons-nous.

« Hey Canalberona ! » Se réveilla finalement l'alcoolique notoire des Cerberus.

« C'est… _Cana tout court_, espèceuh d'homme dégénéré ! » S'écria fortement l'autre alcoolique notoire, celle de Fairy Tail.

« Cana-tout-court… Quel nom débile ! Qui a bien put te donner un nom aussi… Pourri, hein ? »

« Parce-que… Bacchusse…C'est mieux, tu crois clebs de mes deux… ? »

« J'l'ai déjà dit… Un mec m'a piqué mon nom. Pour pas finir'en taule, j'pris cui-là ! »

« Ouais, ben c'est un nom de merde, tu m'entends ? _DE MER-DEUH_ ! »

« Yosh… J't'entends même troop… T'as une voix de _pucelle_ ! »

« On dit _crécelle_ abruti ! Bon sang de bonchoir… Comment j'ai pu perdre contre un putain d'blaireau comme lui-làààààààààà… »

« T'veux ta revanche la puchelle ? »

« Quand tu veux l'Baka Wildien… »

C'est ainsi que les deux compères entamèrent une nouvelle compétition, alors qu'ils étaient déjà bourrés à ne plus rien y voir. En tout cas, ils mettaient de l'ambiance et attiraient l'attention sur eux. Ce qui avait – il faut le dire – fait fuir les trois quarts des clients du restaurant de Maitre Bob. Lui qui s'était donné tant de mal pour faire de cet endroit un lieu de romantisme et de séduction pour le soir de la Saint Valentin ! Bon Dieu, qui avait bien pu les envoyer ici ?!

_« Atchoum ! » - « A tes amours, Mirajane. » - « Merci Fried ! »._

_***BONUS _

Après que Master Bob ait réussi à les mettre dehors, le « couple » d'alcoolos essaya tant bien que mal de marcher droit, bras dessus bras dessous dans une direction qui même pour eux était…Inconnue.

« Oï… J'viens dmerapplerd'untruc…. »

« Tu peux la refaire en français, steuplait ? »

« Bonne fête, Valentine. »

« Nan…Ni ? »

« C'est la Saint Valentin, bananeuh ! »

« Aaaaaaaaaah…. C'est pour cha… »

« Huummmm ? »

« Que j'étais v'nue à la base à Blue Pegasusse… J'avais rendez-vous avec… »

« Moi ! »

« Meuh non, je m'en s'rais rappeler quand même… »

« Et porquoi ça, m'dame ?! »

« Parce qu'une ptite descente comme la tienne, on s'en rappelleuh ! »

« J'ai encore gagné, jte signale au cazoù… D'ailleurs, les gagnants ont l'droit à une récompense, naaaaan ? »

« Mêm'pô vrai ! Et enlèv'ta main dégueu de mon soutien-gorge, espèce de Baka'su ! »

* * *

**Bacchus, se dit littéralement "Bakkasu" en japonais, du coup j'ai joué avec son nom... Merci à l'humour qui parcourt mon cerveau tordu.**

**Bon ça vous a plu malgré le "grand n'importe quoi" ? Moi je me suis marrée en tout cas !**

**Pour les couples, il y en a certain que je ne ferais pas, comme le Lali ou le GreyLu... Ou peut-être si j'ai un élan de génie.**

**A bientôt pour une nouvelle St Valentin !**


End file.
